Kamen Rider Vega x Xtreme: Dawn of Aeon
by Vega014
Summary: Kamen rider xtreme is having some trouble that can't be dealt with by himself and guess who shows up to help, the deadpool of kamen rider himself; Vega. This is a collab with my good friend Guncannon109 and he owns the Xtreme characters and story, which you should check out.


It was a colder than normal october afternoon in Ardent City, the conflict with the dopant Fury that was well over a week ago still feeling as though it was yesterday. A tv newscast played on the desk in Sampson's office, the chief rubbing his head as the broadcast went on.

"The one thing we still have yet to determine however is the ones who put a stop to this," a female reporter announced as a photo of Xtreme, Ryu-O, Gale, Rock, Shift and Yuki was put on screen, "these 'Kamen Riders' as the public calls them. Are they truly our protectors? Are they simply another string in the web?-" Sampson shut off the television before he could hear anymore, letting out a frustrated groan while placing an ice pack to his still throbbing head.

"Marcoh?" He looked to his second in command with a tired sigh, "what else has gone wrong since I've been in the hospital?"

Marcoh let out a sigh of his own, pulling out a file and placing it on his boss' desk, "See for yourself," he flipped it open to a photo of an empty prison cell.

Sampson squinted at it, then looked up to Marcoh, "Mind telling me… exactly what I'm looking at?"

"Vincent Garden's cell… empty…" Marcoh told him bluntly.

"Great," Sampson let out another huff, throwing himself back into his chair, "does the kid know about this?"

"Alex has been contacted sir," Marcoh told him, "he and the other riders should be here shortly."

Alex and Ashley came into the police station, Alex with his phone to his ear while tapping his foot. "Come on Cole, if anyone's gonna pick up the damn phone it's you." He said with his heart beat racing as he followed Ashley down the hall to Sampson's office.

"They're most likely there already," Ashley smirked at him, "some people actually wake up at a reasonable hour."

Alex looked at her, raising a brow, "Not my fault someone kept waking me up."

"I was thirsty, what do you want?" Ashley blushed.

"To not wake up with you on top of me?" Alex glared, "I'm not a piece of meat you know."

"You love it," Ashley smirked, opening the door as the door allowing the two to make their way into Sampson's office.

"Samp- Sorry, I mean Dad," Alex spoke as he walked into the office, "what's the problem?"

Marcoh looked to Sampson who cleared his throat then spoke, "Four days ago, our old buddy Vince broke out of prison, and we have know idea how, or where he's hiding."

Alex's eyes shot open, "What?!"

Ashley raised a brow, "Aren't there security cameras you can check?"

"Already did, all of them were wiped. " Marcoh looked at her, "thankfully though, it proves at least one thing. Vince isn't working alone this time. The guy never really had all the lights on upstairs."

Sampson cocked a brow at Marcoh, "Wasn't that man a lawyer?"

"I stand by what I said," Marcoh returned.

"I still say we should find him!" Alex said in a determined voice. "Just because Fury is behind bars, that doesn't mean I want anyone else to get hurt."

"What can he do?" Ashley asked, "His Crave memory was destroyed, and I doubt Desire has anymore use for him."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry Ash.",Alex said.

Suddenly, Marcoh's GMR scanner went off like crazy. Upon looking at the screen, Marcoh's face went pale. "Sir… we got a tone of new contacts downtown." he spoke, eyeing his boss, "by Edson's Jeweler's by the looks of things.

Sampson breathed deep, his gaze meeting Marcoh's, "Any of them Crave?"

"Can't say for sure," Marcoh spoke, "but one of them certainly is big enough to be."

"Ash, let's get going," Alex spoke, heading for the door.

"W-What about the others?" Ash stammered as she followed Alex out.

"We don't have time to wait for them," he told her as he got outside, reaching the X-Cyclone. He looked Ashley in the eye, "I know you don't like it, but it's all we have."

"Shows what you know," Ash smirked at him, pulling out a remote and hitting a button. On command, a navy blue ATV modeled after Shift's rider form spun around the corner and parked itself right in front of Ashley.

Alex's eyes widened, "Whoa…" he said in awe as Ashley patted the seat.

"The All Terrain-Shifter," Ashley boasted as she hopped onto the ATV, "Marcoh and I agreed I needed something more my speed." She slipped on a helmet and revved up the engine. "Well? Aren't we heading off?"

Alex nodded, the two roaring down the road on both of their rides.

* * *

In front of a jewelry store, Crave and a few random dopants were attacking civilians and causing property damage. Crave looked around then said,"This should get their attention."

Crave then heard the X-Cyclone and All Terrain-Shifter and looked to his right to see Kamen Rider Xtreme and Kamen Rider Shift get off their respective rides and charge at him. Crave smirked wickedly then motioned his hand towards the two riders, causing the dopants to charge towards the two.

Xtreme punched a dopant twice then kicked it in the chest before dodging a punch and roundhouse kicking another dopant. Shift kicked a dopant then she punched two more before using water from a hydrant to blast both dopants into a car. Xtreme and Shift continued fighting the dopants, not noticing Crave had made his way to being behind them and had a green version of Ryu-O's gauntlets on his arms. Crave chuckled then sent out two torrents of raging green fire towards Xtreme and Shift, killing all of the dopants and pushing the two riders back.

Xtreme looked at Crave then said,"What in the? How are you using Carter's gauntlets when he isn't even here?"

"I got a few new tricks up sleeve also, who says he's not here.",Crave said smugly before snapping his fingers. This caused Kamen Rider Ryu-O to walk up and stand beside Crave. Xtreme and Shift were surprised then Xtreme said,"Carter?! You're working with Crave?!"

"He's not the only one Alex.",Crave said smugly. Shift tapped Xtreme while saying,"Alex, look around," Xtreme looked around and saw that Kamen riders Rock, Gale, and Yuki were surrounding them as well.

"Guys, what's going on here?",Xtreme asked in a shocked voice.

"These are my shattered riders and they do whatever I say without question.",Crave said smugly.

_**(Author's note: Look up Guncannon109 shattered riders on deviantart and you will know how these riders look like when in the shattered state.) **_

Xtreme and Shift looked at all four riders then Crave said,"Get them." while smiling evilly.

Ryu-O revealed his Ryubuster and charged at Xtreme and Shift along with Rock, Gale, and Yuki. Xtreme and Shift readied themselves and began fighting their comrades.

Shift summoned her glaves then blocked a slash from Ryu-O and Yuki. She then blocked two more slashes before jumping over Yuki's katana. Shift then blocked a slash from Ryu-O but was thrown back a few inches. Yuki threw two of her kunai at Shift, hitting her in the stomach and encasing her legs in ice. Ryu-O then set his buster sword ablaze before slashing Shift three times. Yuki then slashed Shift twice, causing Shift to stumble back. Ryu-O then slashed Shift across the chest and this caused Shift to go flying into a store front.

Xtreme blocked a punch from Gale then was hit in the gut by Rock's hammer. Gale summoned her Gale Slicer and slashed Xtreme twice then Xtreme rolled to the side to avoid another slash. Xtreme parried Rock's hammer away then ducked Gale's slicer while saying,"Cole! Tara! Snap out of it!"

Rock and Gale attacked Xtreme again, but he moved out of the way of their attacks. Xtreme was then hit by Rock's hammer before getting kicked across the face by Gale. He stumbled to the side then was slashed several times before being hit so hard with Rock's hammer that he flew back a few feet into a tree trunk.

Xtreme groaned in pain then looked up to see Ryu-O, Yuki, Rock, and Gale standing in line as Crave walked in front of them, laughing maniacally. Crave then stopped and turned to face Xtreme before saying,"That was fun to watch but I'd like to be the one to kill you, after you watch me kill Ashley."

Crave then was shot in his hand and he shouted in pain. Crave grabbed his hand then said,"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Ooh nice shot hubby.",Xtreme and Crave heard someone say. Xtreme then looked to his left side to see Andrew and a caucasian woman with dark chin length hair that was in a ragged short bob style with a full fringe style were sitting on top of a food truck. This woman wore a grey tank top that was cut off just above her abdomen, black and yellow athletic capris, and sandals where the left one was yellow and black while the right was black and grey. She also has heterochromia with her left eye being navy blue while her right eye was crimson. This woman's name is Cecelia.

Andrew's appearance had changed since he was last seen in his story Kamen RIder Vega. He was now taller being around 6ft 2in to 6ft 4in tall, his hair was in a low cut style, he had a slim build, he had glasses and he had some facial hair. Andrew now wore a black graphic t shirt, navy blue basketball shorts and black and grey running shoes. He also had a black wristband on.

"You think so? I was aiming from his shoulder but missed it.",Andrew said while looking at Cecelia.

"Still a good shot.",Cecelia said.

"Who the hell are you two?",Crave asked, slightly frustrated.

Andrew and Cecelia looked at Crave then Andrew said,"Hey, don't you see I am talking to my wife. Wait a sec dude."

Crave growled then was shot in the shoulder and he stumbled back while shouting in pain. Andrew looked at Cecelia to see that she was holding a navy blue red accented desert eagle pistol then he said,"Great shot wifey." before he kissed Cecelia on the cheek. Cecelia giggled then said in a childish manner,"It was nothing hubby."

Cecelia's demeanor then switched to being rough, spunky and fierce before she said,"Lia, no forcing me out when it's my turn."

Cecelia's demeanor changed back to being easy going, childish and eccentric. "But it isn't your turn Cece. It's my turn now."

"Um excuse me.",Xtreme interjected, causing Andrew and Cecelia to look at him. "Who are you two?!"

"Oh look, the man we're here to see.",Andrew said as he and Cecelia jumped off the food truck and landed next to Xtreme. Andrew helped the black and red rider to his feet then said,"Me and my wife are here to help you with your dark rider problem."

"Dark rider?",Xtreme questioned.

"The four scary looking riders over there.",Cecelia said while pointing towards the four riders. Andrew smirked then said,"So just sit back for a bit."

"Hey! Who in the hell are you two?!",Crave shouted in anger. Andrew smirked then he V-driver appeared on his waist and he walked forward before saying,"Henshin." and swiping a card through his driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE, VEGA!**",Andrew's driver announced as several green energy cards formed in front of Andrew before colliding with his body, changing him into Kamen Rider Vega.

"I'm Kamen Rider Vega.",Vega said while flaring his cape and cracking his knuckles. Vega then looked at the reader and said,"Cue the opening sequence."

* * *

_**In a unknown space where the right side was colored green and the left side was colored red and black. Kamen Rider Vega dropped down from the green sides ceiling and got into his usual pose while saying,"Kamen Rider Vega."**_

_**Kamen Rider Xtreme on the red and black side of the space and got in his usual fighting stance while saying,"Kamen Rider Xtreme."**_

_**Vega and Xtreme looked at one another and walked towards each other. They then gave each other a high five before looking at the screen and putting their arms around each other's shoulders. **_

"_**Kamen Rider Vega x Xtreme: Dawn Of Aeon.",the two riders announced with joy. **_

_**Vega then revealed his gun and shot the screen several times before Xtreme kicked it causing it to shatter. **_

* * *

Vega chuckled then said,"Ah I love those intros." before he looked at Crave. "Now, let the game begin."

Vega then charged at Crave and kicked the green monster in the chest. Crave stumbled back then threw a few punches at Vega, who managed to parry or block them, before getting kicked in the stomach. Vega used his cape to disorient Crave then punched the monster across the face while shouting,"Hiya!"

Crave stumbled to the side then growled,"Okay you're strong. No matter, I'll just take your energy and use it for myself."

Crave then grabbed Vega by his arms and cackled for a few moments until he looked at Vega to see he was unphased by this. Crave's eyes widened then he said,"What the hell?! How are you not being drained?"

"Sorry dude but I don't roll that way. Even if I did, the only person allowed to suck up my energy is my wife.",Vega said before drop kicking Crave in the chest, causing the monster to crash into a car. Vega then looked at Cecelia and said,"Speaking of my wife, you could help me ya know."

"But you didn't ask me to.",Cecelia said childishly. Vega then said,"Lia, I shouldn't have to ask you to help me fight bad guys. We've gone over this several times."

"I still won't fight unless you ask me like a gentleman.",Cecelia said while crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Are you serious?",Vega questioned. Cecelia nodded then her demeanor changed to being rough, spunky and fierce before she smirked deviously and said,"Screw that asking crap. I've been itching for a fight."

Cecelia's demeanor changed back to being easy going, childish, and eccentric and she whined,"Cece!"

Cecelia's demeanor changed back to being rough, spunky, and fierce and she said,"Shut it Lia. We're fighting, and I don't care how much you pout and throw a fit."

Cecelia then took out a dark grey circular device that had a crimson and navy blue center that also had a gold star in it. She then put the driver on her waist, causing a yellow belt strap wrap around her waist, and said,"Henshin." while spinning the star. This caused a sphere of crimson and navy blue energy to surround Cecelia before colliding with her adorning her with armor. The driver also announced in a eccentric and determined voice,"**ONE, TWO, CRITICAL HIT! TAKE EM DOWN, KAMEN RIDER SPLIT!**"

Cecelia now stood with crimson torso armor that had navy blue angular lines on each side. The shoulder pads were mismatch with the right one being bulky, rectangular, and navy blue while the left was light, circular, and crimson. The arm guards were also mismatch with the left one being navy blue and a bit more angular while the right one was crimson and rounded. The waist had a veil going down to her knees that was colored crimson with navy blue angular lines on it. The boots and shin guards were mismatch with the left one being navy blue and angular while the right one was crimson and rounded but both had gold trims. This was all over a gold under suit. The helmet of this armor had the right side being navy blue with a crimson compound eye while the left side was crimson with a navy blue compound eye. The helmet was also covered by a hood which was mainly crimson with navy blue angular lines on it. Cecelia had become Kamen Rider Split.

Split chuckled then she said,"So who do you want me to deal with babe?"

Vega looked at the four corrupted riders then said,"Uh… you can take the bird and the robot one. I got this guy and the other two."

Split chuckled then she charged towards Rock and Gale, hitting both riders once close. Vega then punched Crave before saying,"Ah, I love her so much."

"What the hell is wrong with my powers?! How come I can't mimic your abilities.",Crave said. Vega shrugged then said,"I'd tell you but let's save it for after this fight."

As the battle rage on, Inertia stood atop a tall building staring down to the ground below. A platoon of X2s stood behind him, three of each type. "Vainglory…" he spoke into a com-link, "there seems to be a situation downtown, involving the riders. Many lives could be hurt-" he was about to go on, but was stopped when he spotted Desire standing atop the same roof.

"Just do whatever you wish," Vainglory spoke from the other end of the com, "it means little to me." He said before cutting off his end of the line.

"Should've known…" he sucked his teeth, glaring at Desire but keeping his distance. "So… what are you doing here?" he asked the pale blue succubus, "You tend not to show your face unless it's important."

"I merely came to observe," Desire smirked as she turned her gaze back to the battle, "care to place a gamble on who will come out victorious?"

Inertia let out a heavy sigh, his gaze returning to the battle, "My bet will remain the same…" he muttered, his gaze fixing itself on the Shattered Gale specifically, "I'll hold my side to my grave."

Desire smirked, narrowing her gaze at him, "That will come quicker that you know, if you keep that tone."

Back with Vega, he jumped back from Crave and narrowly dodged a slash from Ryu-O. He then looked at Yuki, Ryu-O and Crave before saying,"An ice ninja, dragon warrior dude, and a gluttonous monster guy who gives my favorite color a bad name. Need to use something a bit special for this fight." Vega then swiped a card through his driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE:DRIVE!**", Vega's driver announced as he changed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed.

Xtreme, Crave, Inertia and Shift let out surprised noises then Vega said,"Huh, didn't think they'd be so surprised." Vega then charged at his three opponents, punching Crave in the process.

Split summoned a crimson battle axe with navy blue angular accents on the hilt and slashed Rock across the stomach. She then kicked him across the face before blocking a slash from Gale. Split then kicked Gale in the side before tackled by Rock.

Vega kicked Yuki in the gut then he parried a punch from Crave before kneeing the monster in the stomach. Vega spun around to avoid being stabbed then he swiped a card through his driver. "**KAMEN RIDE:VULPERGEIST!"**

Vega changed from Kamen Rider Drive to Kamen Rider Vulpergeist, which caused Xtreme to say,"What the?!"

Vega then kicked Crave back before backhanding Yuki. Vega then had shadows gather as he cupped his hands before he fired a ball of shadows at Ryu-O while shouting,"Shadouken!" causing the dragon themed rider to tumble back. Vega chuckled then said,"I've been waiting to make that joke."

"It still isn't that good!",Split said. Vega turned to his wife then said,"Woman you know I'm funny, admit it already!"

"If I did that then I wouldn't see your reactions!",Split said while using her impressive strength to push Rock back towards Ryu-O. Crave growled then he said,This isn't the last you'll see me. Retreat." before he ran away. Gale, Rock, Yuki, and Ryu-O also left the battlefield with Ryu-O raining down fire to distract Vega and Split.

Vega and Split looked up to see that the riders and Crave had left then Split said,"Well they're gone."

"Yeah, yeah they are. Well the story had to progress somehow.",Vega said, with Split nodding in agreement

Xtreme stared at Vega and Split, panting at the two of them then he heard Shift say, "Great! Cause these circus didn't have enough clowns already." as she sat up from being unconscious.

Xtreme held his hand out in front of Shift as he said,"They just saved our asses, the least we can do is give them a chance." He then walked up to Vega and Split, reverting into Alex and grinning at them, "Hey there, what can we call you two? And are you from this world, or another one like Decade?"

"Us? We're from other worlds and wait a sec you've met Decade? That jackass won't even give me the time of day yet he comes to you.",Vega said. Split then pushed Vega to the side before saying,"Don't mind my husband, he goes off on tangents at the most randomest of moments."

Vega then stood beside Split and pulled her close before saying,"Yet you love me for it. Both of you do."

"Both of you? Dude, you aren't a polygamist or something are you?",Shift asked as she turned into Ashley. Split's demeanor changed and she said in a childish voice,"I'm here too."

"Shut up Lia.",Split said as her demeanor changed.

"Hey, can you two not do this right now?",Vega asked. Suddenly, he and Split began convulsing then their transformations canceled as they fell to the ground unconscious. Marcoh and Sampson stood behind the unconscious Andrew and Cecelia then Alex said,"Seriously?!"

* * *

In a dark alley, Crave growled then said,"I can't believe that this happens to me. I had my revenge firmly in my grasp then all of a sudden not one but two riders show up! Two of em!"

"Calm down Vince.",Crave heard come from behind him. He turned around and saw a caucasian man with dirty blonde hair that was in a faux hawk style. This man had an average muscular build and wore a white hooded vest over his naked upper torso, dark blue jean shorts, and black work boots. This man also had tribal tattoos covering his arms. This man's name is Warz.

"That temper of yours is the reason you were defeated in the first place.",Warz said while walked up to Crave. Crave changed back into Vince then said,"You said that I'd be able to have my revenge against Alex when you broke me out. You didn't say anything about having to deal with two riders I've never even heard of before."

"And you will have your revenge. It will take sometime though, as for the two unknown riders however. That will require you to use a different yet familiar power.",Warz said while reaching into the pocket of his vest. Vince looked at Warz' hand as he revealed a white and violet dopant memory that had a stylized violet outlined white X on the label. Vince raised an eyebrow then said,"What memory is that?"

"This? This is the Xtreme dopant memory.",Warz said while handing the memory to Vince. Vince took the memory then tried to activate it but found that nothing happened, to which he then said,"This thing is busted!"

"Not busted, just depleted of energy. It must be recharged by the same powers which created it.",Warz said. Vince nodded then said,"Am I supposed to know what those powers are?"

"It's the powers of the four riders I corrupted for you. They must be defeated in order to charge this memory.",Warz said. Vince nodded then said,"Oh, I get it. Kinda."

Warz nodded then he walked away from Vince and said,"If that's the case then go forth and claim your revenge."

* * *

At the Ardent Police Station, Alex and Ashley stood before Sampson's desk with Ashley holding her face. While rubbing her forehead she let out a heavy sigh.

"You tased the both of them?!" Ash asked in disbelief, "really doing a lot to dispel stigmas about the police there fellas!"

"Crave got away with the others," Marcoh chimed in, "what else were we supposed to do? Do not forget, we are keepers of the peace."

"Well next time, maybe give us a second to handle things BEFORE jumping?" Ash looked at them. "We were able to handle Fury just fine, weren't we?!"

Marcoh was about to speak when Sampson held up his hand, giving the officer a glare to silence him before looking Ashley in the eye.

"You're right Haze.. and we're sorry," Sampson told her. "We made an error in judgement. We'll leave the rest to the two of you."

"Thank you chief," Ashley bowed.

"Hey, we can look on the bright side here," Alex chimed in, placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "What's going on sucks… and I want our friends back just as much as you all do… but, at least those two riders are here now? If we want to talk with them, now is the time."

Before anyone could say another word, the whole station shook with a loud bang knocking everyone to the floor.

"Or… maybe not.." Alex breathed sharply as he climbed back to his feet.

"Great, now they're awake and pissed!" Ashley grunted. "Chief, Marcoh. Sit tight, we'll handle this!" She commanded while pulling Alex up by his collar and storming off to the station's detention block.

The banging continued as the pair approached a cell where Andrew stood in his Overlord form hammering away at the wall. "CECE! LIA! WHERE ARE YOU!",Andrew said before he roared in a primal rage.

"Oh yeah, he's pissed," Ashley nodded. Eyeing the still sleeping girl in the cell next to his. "And she's.. kinda cute. I go nuts for her if she were my wife."

"Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes!" Alex practically freaked, pulling out his star and runner memories on reflex. "This guy's clearly a monster!"

Ashley stuck her arm out to prevent Alex from going any further. "Lucky for us.." she pulled out her Shift Memory, "so am I."

"Shift!" Cooed the memory as Ash struck its activation button, a dopant connector port appearing on her inner thigh.

"Ashley, wait," Alex placed his hand on her shoulder. "Think about what you're doing."

"Already did, and this is the best way to get through to him," Ashley told him, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek, "if I lose myself, kick my ass until I'm free. Okay?"

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Ashley brought the memory and the connector on her thigh together, her skin swallowing the memory before it transformed her into her dopant form.

"Oooh.. I forgot how good the real thing felt…" Ashley, now Shift practically moaned.

"ASH!" Alex called out to her, "Focus!"

"Right, got it.." Shift nodded, strutting up to the cell and placing her hand on the bars. "Hey there big guy, your girlfriend is safe in cell beside you. So how about we both get back into our human forms before you bring the building down on top of us, okay?"

Andrew changed back into his human form then said,"Firstly, she's my wife not my girlfriend. Secondly, if I wanted to bring down the building I would've. Lastly, who is the guy who tased me because I need to punch him in his face!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey guy. Calm down. That was a misunderstanding our superiors had with you two.",Alex said as he walked up to stand beside Ashley.

"Superiors? You guys have superiors?",Andrew questioned. Ashley and Alex nodded then Andrew said,"Wow, how boring. Anyway, so how about you let me and my wife out so we can help you."

"Hold your horses there guy. First you have to maybe tell us who you are and everything.",Ashley said in a snarky manner. Andrew looked at Alex then said,"You really have a thing for smartasses don't ya Alex."

"How do you know my name?",Alex asked.

"I know more than your name dude. You're Kamen rider Xtreme, your mom's name was Alice and she was known as Kamen rider Fata, you have extreme daddy issues, and you can be rather dense socially. Especially when it comes to women."

"That's putting it lightly," Ashley smirked as she pulled her memory out from her body, returning to normal.

"Ash," Alex shot a glare at her, Ashley snickering a bit longer before zipping her lips.

"shall I go on.",Andrew said.

"Okay for real, who are you?",Ashley said

"My name is Andrew however I prefer to be called by my rider name, Vega.",Andrew said.

"Well then Vega," Alex looked him dead in the eye, "what's it gonna take to get you to help us get our friends back?"

Andrew smirked then said,"It's gonna take you and your girlfriend here, me and my wife plus a whole lot of creativity on behalf of both people who are writing this story. Oh, and I'm going to need for your superiors to not try and muck up my work.

"Okay, we can do that, except for the writer thing. You sound like Tara with that. I'll go get someone to let you out.",Alex said as he and Ashley began walking away. The two then flinched when they heard a loud crash come from behind them. Alex and Ashley turned around to see that Andrew had torn the door to his cell off and walked out of it casually. He then looked at Cecelia's cell and pulled the bars apart before walking in and waking Cecelia up. Cecelia yawned then said,"Five more minutes please." in her childish demeanor.

Cecelia's demeanor changed to the rough and spunky and she angrily shouted,"Whoever tased me is gonna get kicked in their dick!"

"Whoa whoa honey. Mellow down and come with me so we can help these people.",Andrew said as he and his wife left the cell together. The two then saw how Ashley and Alex were looking at them and Andrew said,"What? You act like no one's ever busted out of this place before." before he and Cecelia walked past them.

A few minutes later in the main room/area of the police station, Andrew and Cecelia were blinking as they tried to listen to a plan Sampson was giving then Andrew pulled out his gun and shot into the roof, causing Alex, Ashley, Sampson, and Marcoh to give their attention to him.

"Why the hell did you do that?",Marcoh asked in a surprised and slightly angry tone.

"To stop you from talking. You guys do this every time some dopant appears? Formulate plans and stuff?",Andrew asked while he stood up.

Marcoh shot a glare towards Vega, "Well what else are we supposed to do? Charge in guns blazing like a mad man?"

"Yes actually that's exactly what I do.",Andrew said.

"It works better than you think it does.",Cecelia said.

"How? If you do that everytime, you're bound to be killed.",Sampson said.

Andrew smirked then he looked at Cecelia and he asked,"Can I show em?"

Cecelia nodded then she got underneath the table while Andrew took out his gun and shot himself in the head, causing his face to be destroyed. He then regenerated his face and head and said,"Ta Da!" with a huge smile on his face.

"He can regenerate!",Cecelia said in her childish demeanor but with an excited tone.

Marcoh and Sampson stared at the two riders, Ashley simply blinking her eyes before pointing a finger at Andrew. "That's busted."

Alex looked Andrew in the eye, raising a brow as he marched towards him with a broad shouldered stance. "Busted… but we can use it," he nodded, looking to Marcoh, Sampson and Ashley, "I think with Vega and Split, we might just have a shot at this."

"Explain young one.",Andrew told Alex.

"Ash and I would be outnumbered on our own," he extended a hand to Andrew, "is that explanation enough?" He gave Andrew a smirk.

"You're turning out to be a lot like the Alex I know. Well save for the fact that you're younger and not gay.",Andrew said. Alex raised an eyebrow then Andrew said,"Yeah, alternate you is gay and married to a guy named Takumi. They should be on their honeymoon right now."

"Taki said they were in Paris.",Cecelia said with a smile. Cecelia then switched demeanors and said,"Lia, it's my turn."

"No its not Cece.",Cecelia said in her other personality. The girl continued arguing with herself then Ashley said,"Okay before Alex explains his plan. What's up with her?"

Andrew pointed at Cecelia and said,"Cecelia? Oh that's them arguing, happens all the time."

"Them? She's talking to herself.",Marcoh said.

"No I meant them. See, my wife has a unique form of dissociative identity disorder where both of her personalities are active at the same time and function together.",Andrew said.

"What?",Marcoh and Sampson asked.

"Essentially my wife is two women in one body. Can't you tell by how I call her Cecelia.",Andrew said.

"Aren't you just saying her name?",Sampson asked.

"No, see Cecelia isn't her actual name. The names of each personality are Cece and Lia. Cece being the one who can match me in sarcasm and Lia being the incredibly adorable one.",Andrew said.

"Ha ha, he says I'm adorable.",Cecelia said in the Lia personality.

"Shut it Lia.",Cecelia commanded in her Cece personality.

"How can you tell the difference?",Marcoh asked.

"I, Cece, am represented by our crimson eye while Lia is represented by our navy blue eye.",Cecelia said in her Cece personality.

Throughout all this, Ashley simply smirked at Alex who looked back at her with a raised brow. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing… except suddenly, a few things make a LOT of sense," Ashley snickered with a smirk. "Takumi sounds like a very nice guy bi the way."

"ALRIGHT!" Alex barked, face bright red while he aimed to get everyone's attention, "Can we get back on track now please?!"

"Oh yeah so say your peace Altoid.", Andrew said with a sly smirk.

* * *

In a dark gloomy ally where Warz stood, a haunting fit of laughter filled the air around him.

"Oh my, aren't you a enticing little thing," cooed a voice that nearly echoed from all angles. "If you'd be so kind kind as too humor me… where perhaps did you crawl out from?"

"If I were to tell you, you'd most likely think me a liar or a threat. Considering your nature as Desire.",Warz said.

There was a moment of silence, the voice returning after a moment. "You know of me, trespasser?" called the voice, this time being deep within Warz' ear.

"Why yes I do. I know many things about you, your followers, this world. Both in past and future.",Warz said with his tattoos glowing white and revealing Desire to be standing next to him.

Desire stood there, arms crossed and smirking at him. "For once in my existence… I am not sure whether or not to be furious or impressed." Maintaining eye contact with him as she strutted around in him a circle. "Alright Warz, you have my attention. Now tell me why you are here," she glared, "and why I should not end you for tainting my prized flowers."

"I am here simply to observe a certain rider. Best way to do that is to give them an opponent unlike the others and see how they respond. As for why you should not end me there is no reason other than that if you tried to kill me. It'd be the biggest mistake you could make.",Warz said calmly.

"Big words for someone so small," Desire's smirk widened. "I do not suppose you have the will to back them up?"

"Please, I do not mean that as a threat. I simply meant that if you were to kill me then you'd get no benefit from my plans.",Warz said.

Desire stared at Wars for a moment, her eyes widening as she managed a laugh, "You wish to benefit me? Color me flattered," she eyed him, "Alright, you have amused me so how about this. I shall not interfere with what you have planned." She narrowed her gaze at him and pointed a finger at his chest, "so long as you do not harm a single one of my flowers and return them to normal once you are through." She held her open hand out to him, "Do we have a deal?"

Warz simply shook Desire's hand while saying,"I shall do as the deal says. Now if you'll excuse me, I must observe." Warz then disappeared from where he stood, leaving Desire with a simple smirk on her face.

"I don't know who you are Warz," she spoke simply, "but I hope you live to speak with me again."

* * *

At Alex's school, Crave and the shattered riders were attacking the school with students and teachers. Crave looked around at the destruction then said,"This should get them to come out."

Crave then turned around when he heard the X-Cyclone and All Terrain Shifter approaching the school. Crave smirked then he snapped his fingers causing the shattered riders to come to his side.

Once close, Alex and Ashley got off of their vehicles while Andrew and Cecelia landed and Andrew retracted his wings. Crave looked at the four riders then said,"I was wondering how long it'd take you goody two shoes to get here."

"Really that's the best taunt you got? Jeez writers do better.",Andrew said.

_(Vega, shut the fuck up.),Andrew heard in his head._

"Never!",Andrew said. Cecelia hit Andrew in the shoulder then said,"Focus."

"Okay? You guys remember the plan right?",Alex said as he pulled out his gaia memories and struck the activation buttons.

"**STAR! RUNNER!**" Cried the memories as the X-driver materialized around his waist.

"Yeah.",Ashley said as she readied her shift memory, striking the activation button.

"**SHIFT!**" Cried the memory as her own driver appeared around her waist.

"Yep.",Cecelia said in her Lia personality while having her driver on.

"I have one question before we start though.",Andrew said. Alex sighed then said,"What is it?"

"Is the dragon guy compensating for something by having a sword that big?",Andrew asked while pointing to Ryu-O's buster sword. Alex raised an eyebrow then said,"I don't know. Why does it matter."

"It doesn't, I'm just curious because you know what they say." Andrew said, "When you have weapon that big it usually means that-"

Andrew was suddenly knocked onto his back by a swing Ryu-O's sword, the fire rider snarling at him as Alex darted over to help Andrew up, Ashley standing between the boys and Ryu-O.

"That enough of an answer for you?" Alex asked, taking a moment to catch his breath. Andrew cracked his neck then said,"Yeah it is. I call the dragon." as he swiped a card through his driver.

"**FORM RIDE: VEGA, BURNOUT!**",announced the V driver as Andrew changed into Vega: Burnout form.

Vega cracked his knuckles then used the turbine on his back to dart towards Ryu-O and tackle him through the school.

"VEGA! WAIT!" cried Alex as Rock leapt down from the roof of the school, looking him dead in the eye as the earth rider pulled his smasher from his shoulder. Alex sharply swallowed as he gripped his memories. "Guess it's you and me, ain't it bud?" He slid his memories into the slots of his driver, "Henshin."

"**STAR! RUNNER!**" Shouted his driver as Alex assumed his base black and red rider form.

Cecelia activated her transformation and once it was done and she was Kamen rider split, she revealed a navy blue, red accented M60 rifle and began firing at Gale, who took to the skies and flew off to another parking lot. Split giggled then followed after the bird themed rider.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh as she followed after Split, "Looks like I'm babysitting."

She was stopped dead in her tracks by Yuki who appeared in a blur with her sword aimed at Ashley.

Ashley sucked her teeth, "Or… defrosting duty."

She slipped her memory into her driver, "**SHIFT!**" Cried the driver as she assumed her own rider form.

Shift's gaze shifted around her as a pair of three Yuki clones began to encircle her. Let out a nervous grunt, Shift pulled out a miniature speaker and placed on the ground.

"Alright, guess it's time we get to work," she hit the play button on the side.

{Insert Fight Song: "Howling" by Flow}

* * *

In the gymnasium of the school, Vega and Ryu-O came crashing through a wall, with Ryu-O skidding across the ground. Vega threw two punches at Ryu-O, only to have them dodged. Ryu-O bashed in Vega's head with his own. Vega grunted then kicked Ryu-O in the jaw before getting hit with the hilt of the Ryu-O Buster. Ryu-O then tried to slash Vega in the back, but Vega revealed his V-strizer and used it to block Ryu-O's buster sword. Vega pushed Ryu-O back then he and the dragon themed rider slashed at one another a few times before Ryu-O kicked Vega in the chest so hard he flew back into the stands of the gym.

"Ow.",Vega groaned as he got up. Ryu-O then shot a torrent of fire towards Vega, who used his speed to evade it. Vega then appeared beside Ryu-O, only to be elbowed in the side then slashed across the chest. Vega tumbled on the ground then said,"WIll you quit predicting my attacks! It's like you've fought someone like me before. Wait a minute, you've fought Gale who is fast and can fly. This is a factor I didn't think of."

With a snarl, Ryu-O set the blade of his sword a blaze then slashed Vega across his chest with a single hard and scorching hot strike.

"You know about Gale?!" He snarled, grabbing the other rider by his throat. "From where?!"

"Oh you can talk, then I wonder what you say to this.",Vega choked out before he swiped a card through his driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE:QUIZ!**",The V-Driver announced as Vega changed into Kamen Rider Quiz. Vega then jumped out of Ryu-O's grip and landed on his feet before saying,"Question, how many version of you are there in the multiverse?"

Ryu-O snarled and swung his sword three times in Vega's direction. Vega dodged the attacks and said,"Wrong answer." as the X on his chest glowed blue. A rain cloud appeared above Ryu-O and struck him with powerful lightning, causing the dragon rider to stumble slightly. Vega chuckled then said,"Now let's go with this one." as he swiped another card through his driver.

"**FORM RIDE: JAYD CASTER!**",THe V-Driver announced as Vega changed from Kamen rider Quiz into Kamen Rider Jayd, Caster form.

Vega spun his staff around his body as Ryu-O charged at him, then he slammed it into the ground while saying,"You shall not pass!" This caused a blinding light to appear which caused Ryu-O to stumble back while covering where his eyes would be.

"**KAMEN RIDE:ZOLDA!**",The V-Driver announced as Vega changed from Kamen rider Jayd Caster form to Kamen rider Zolda. Ryu-O grunted then he turned around as he heard the V-Driver say,"**STRIKE RIDE: ADVENT!**"

Magnugiga appeared in front of Vega and began firing upon Ryu-O, who evaded it's barrage mostly. Ryu-O then saw Vega revert to his base form while swiping a card through his driver.

"**FINAL STRIKE RIDE: V-V-V-VEGA!**"

The weapons of the main Neo-Heisei rider appeared around Ryu-O before pinning him to where he stood. Vega then came down with his rider kick and hit Ryu-O in the chest, causing a small explosion that sent Ryu-O flying back and crashing into a stand.

Ryu-O groaned then his suit changed to its original colors then he reverted to Carter, who gritted his teeth in pain. Vega walked up to Carter and said,"Hey guy, names Vega." as he offered a hand to Carter.

"Carter," the boy glared at him as he took Vega's hand, using it to stand himself up, "I don't know who the hell you are.. But if you can help me break my sister free of whatever the hell spell we were put under, I can't say that really matters."

"Oh don't worry. My wife is fighting your crazed sister as we speak. While Alex is fighting his best friend and Ash is fighting the frost queen. Also you're way more brooding than your alternate universe counterpart ya know that. Wouldn't hurt for you to loosen up a bit, get with the chick you obviously like. Hint hint, nudge nudge.",Vega said to Carter while nudging him with his elbow.

"**RYU-O!**" shouted Carter's driver as he returned to his rider form, aiming his palm mounted fire blaster in Vega's face. "Take me to my sister, or I'll kill you."

"I mean if ya did that I'd just get back up and annoy you some more.",Vega said nonchalantly. Ryu-O growled then Vega put his hands up and said,"Okay, okay fine. Yeesh, I feel bad for the guy who she brings home to you."

Vega and Ryu-O then began walking out of the gymnasium.

* * *

In one of the school's parking lots, Split shot at Gale, who flew overhead, Gale dodging each of the shots. Split sigh in frustration then changed her M60 into a Missile Launcher that was navy blue with crimson highlights and fired four energy missiles at Gale.

Gale barrel rolled around each missile on her glider, her glider returning to its driver mode and connecting to her wrist just in time to allow the wind rider to dive bomb Split. Ripping off her flail from the back of her belt, the chain of the flail ensnared Split from a crack of the flail resulting from a single flick of Gale's wrist as she touched down on the ground.

Split growled then she changed her missile launcher into a pistol and shot Gale in the torso several times, causing the flail to come off of Split. Split chuckled then said,"You go CeCe."

"Okay Lia.",Split said in her CeCe personality as the pistol in her hand changed into a hammer crimson hammer with navy blue accents and she charged at Gale. Gale revealed her Galeslicer and charged at Split.

The two riders clashed their weapons three times then Split dodged a slash from Gale while changing her hammer into twin scimitars. Split readied her scimitars then she and Gale began clashing blades again.

Gale slashed at Split four times then dodged Split's flurry of slashes. Gale slid under a slash then kneed Split in the back before having her glider come out and she took to the skies. Split turned her scimitars into a whip and she used it to catch Gale's ankle before tossing her over her.

Gale crash into a truck and struggled to get up, Split used this to say,"Lia, you finish her."

"Okay!",Split said in her Lia personality. Split's weapon changed into a triple barreled Cannon and she spun the star on her driver, causing it to shout,"**FINALE!**"

Split's cannon had crimson and navy blue energy gather at the barrels of it then Split fired a huge energy wave towards Gale as her driver announced,"**SPLITASTIC ATTACK!**"

Split then went back a few inches from this wave the hit Gale, causing a large explosion. The wave dissipated and Gale stumbled before falling to her knees as her suit changed to its original colors then she reverted into Tara.

Stumbling forward, Tara flat on her face and groaned, "Ow… what in the actual cracker baskets was that?!"

Split fist pumped then she skipped over to Tara and said,"Hi." in her bubbly fashion, extending a hand to her.

Tara looked at Split and said,"Hi? Who are you?" she asked, taking her hand to prop herself back up.

" We're Kamen Rider Split, but my actual name is Lia.",Split said in her Lia personality before switching to her Cece personality. "And mine is Cece. Now get up so we can go beat this Crave guy with my husband and your friends."

Tara raised an eyebrow then said,"Okay sure." as she stood up and changed back into Kamen Rider Gale.

The two female riders then began making their way back to the school.

* * *

Of side the school's front entrance, Rock drove swing after swing of his hammer in Xtreme's direction, Xtreme doing his best to block each blow without returning any attacks with his own. Rock snarled with each swing while Xtreme simply winced or grunted as he was hit. Xtreme backed up, inch by inch only to lose his footing and fall off the walkway leading down the manmade hill the school rested on.

The boy gasped as he plummeted into the bushes at the bottom of the sharp ten foot high incline, striking the cold hard dirt below with enough force to get a loud cry of, "GAH!" He groaned, holding back as he stared up at Rock who stood above and glaring down at him.

"This is payback for back then, isn't it bud?" Xtreme thought, thinking back to before Cole was a rider and Gorge was on the prowl.

"Sorry! I'll explain later!" The boy's words echoed in the back of his head, his hands recalling the sensation of shoving Cole down the very same drop he now found himself in.

"Alex! I'm gonna kick your ass! You hear me!" Echoed Cole's words in Xtreme's head as the Rock who stood above tightened his grip on his hammer and jumped down into the ditch.

"Bet you wanna kick my ass just as much now as you did back then, huh?" Xtreme sharply swallowed as he climbed out of the bush, closing his driver and removing the Star and Runner memories from it. He steadied his breath before replacing Star and Runner with another pair of memories and reopening his driver.

"**BLADE! KICKER!**" Cried his driver as the red of his armor switched to green and his steel greaves appeared on his feet, the Bla-Jaliber forming in his right hand.

"But the truth is... You were only trying to help me back then, weren't you?" He narrowed his gaze at his best friend, "And it's the exact same for me now." He sharply exhaled then aimed his sword at Rock, "So don't hold back, because I won't either!"

Rock darted forward with a swing of his hammer at Xtreme, Xtreme blocking it with the blunt side of his swords. Sparks flew off their weapons as they clashed, Xtreme gritting his teeth while feeling his feet shift back in the dirt as a result of the prolonged parry. Feeling an unwieldy amount of strain being placed upon his arm, Xtreme broke the clash and jumped back in a defensive stance.

"I will admit this... Cole .." Alex thought to himself as he took a moment to breath, that single clash being enough to leave him winded, "Now, just like every other time before... I could really use your help."

Back over with Shift and Yuki in the parking lot, Shift cleaved through a pair of clones that shattered upon contact only for a third Yuki to rush in and swing her sword down upon Shift. At the last possible moment, Shift blocked the attack with one of her warglaves then struck the infront of her Yuki back with the other.

"You know, this whole thing has made me realize to things," Shift said as she held her warglaves up to the Yuki that stares her down as three more clones of the ice rider formed from the air. "First, those clones of yours sure suck at taking a hit. And second, its a legit shame you and I never got to know eachother better. Right now I bet Alex is trying some heart of the cards speech with Cole right now, and what the hell are you and I doing? Just two outsiders waffling about I guess-"

With a clean swish, Yuki and her clones slashed their swords down upon Shift only for Shift to cut through the clones and shatter them to bits before clashing blades with Yuki once again. Gritting her teeth, Shift dropped one of her warglaves and flared out her hand, using only one of her twin weapons to hold Yuki in the clash.

"I'm really gonna hate doing this to someone as cute as you, but I'll make it up to you." Shift told her, clenching her fist which resulting in Yuki's body clenching together in a full body bind.

With a series of six heavy slashed of her warglave, Shift knocked Yuki back with enough force to drive her through at least three meters of solid pavement and hardened dirt. Shift sharply exhaled then pulled her Shift memory from her driver.

"With this," placed into into a slot on her warglave, picking the other one back up, "your rampage ends here."

"**SHIFT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Cried her gaia memory as torrents of water began to constrict around the serrated blades of her weapons.

"SHIFTING TYPHOON!" Shift called out, unleashing the torrents of highly pressurized water upon Yuki with a cross armed slash from both her warglaves.

Panting heavily after her attack, Shift shut off the speaker {Fight theme song ends} as she stared into the wreckage she had left Yuki in the gulped as she dreaded the worst. Her fears were put to rest however after a moment.

"**YUKI!**" Cried Shiore's memory as she hoped from the whole in her normal uncorrupted colors.

She drew her katana then marched herself towards the school.

"S-Shiore! Thank god!" Shift breathed only to raise a brow, "Wait, where are you going?!"

"To cut off Crave's head," Yuki told her, glaring back at Shift from over her shoulder, "are you coming?"

"Right, of course," Shift nodded, following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ditch with Xtreme and Rock their clash continued with heavy hits being thrown at Xtreme from Rock while Xtreme himself was doing all that he could to simply avoid being hit. In the flurry of clashes, Xtreme had managed to strike at Rock's ankle who now marched towards the sword baring rider with a limp to his left leg still determined as ever.

"Xtreme needs to die Rock," Crave's voice echoed in Rock's mind, "so do it.. Kill him!"

Rock snarled then swung his hammer once more at Xtreme, Xtreme just barely dodging as the Rock Smasher struck the ground where he had previously stood and tore it apart. Landing on the other side of Rock, Xtreme breathed heavily as Rock glared back at him with an even greater snarl. Rock went to pull his hammer from the ground but found that he couldn't. Looking back to the disturb earth, it was clear that Rock's hammer had become ensnared in thick roots and old pipes that were only a few centimeters below the surface of the ground.

Seeing what was going on, Alex pulled his Blade memory from his driver and slipped it into the slot on his Bla-Jalibur's hilt.

"**BLADE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Cried the memory as Alex swung his sword up into the air, kicking his left leg out to allow his sword to connect onto a clip on his ankle with the blade's point pointing up towards his torso and the edge of the blade itself facing away from his leg.

Rock released his hold from his hammer, ducking to his knees as he began to dig the hammer out from the ground as Xtreme leapt into the air and towards Rock.

"FULL BLADE KICK!" Shouted Xtreme, throwing a full roundhouse kick as the sword swung down long Xtreme's body to extend the reach of his kick as it connected with Rock.

A burst of energy exploded out from where Xtreme struck Rock, engulfing the earth rider as the Bla-Jalibur swung back up to its original position and Xtreme landed on the opposite side of Rock. The smoke and ash cleared and as Xtreme got up and turned back to face it, Rock stumbled from the ash in his civilian form while Xtreme quickly stuck his arms out to catch him.

Xtreme breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "It's okay Cole," he smiled under his mask while hugging his friend as tight as he could, "I've got you now."

Cole's eyes shot open, the earth rider jumping back up and out from Xtreme's arms in a panic. "Tara?! Where is she?!"

"Your friends have all been freed," a voice called out from the bush, Xtreme and Cole turning quickly to see Inertia appear from the shadows, "thanks to Shift and the two enigmas."

"Enigmas?" Cole questioned, looking to Xtreme.

"Kamen Rider Vega and Kamen Rider Split," Xtreme told him, "it's a bit much to explain but think Decade only just two of them this time. They're on our side in all this."

"I see," Cole said before glaring at Inertia, "but what about you? Surely you would have done something by now. Aren't Tara and Carter your children?"

"Which is why I am asking the two of you," Inertia narrowed his gaze upon the two riders, extending his arm out to them as white dust began to flow out from him and into the two riders. "Make sure they, and everyone else, gets out of this mess alive. Crave, and whoever is pulling his strings, cannot prevail."

"Whoa…" Cole flexed as he felt something change in his body, "Alex.. do you feel lighter somehow?"

"I have given you and Xtreme some of my energy Rock," Inertia told him firmly, "now use my gift to make those who threaten our world go away."

The two riders looked to Inertia and nodded, "We will." they said in unison.

* * *

At the school's entrance, Crave stood alone with the Xtreme dopant memory in his hand and he chuckled as it glowed slightly. He fist pumped then he looked back as Xtreme, Rock, Gale, Yuki, Ryu-O, Shift, Split, and Vega regrouped behind him and stood in a line. Xtreme and Vega stood in the center of the pack as all the riders stared down Crave.

Vega looked at all the riders then said,"Ha ha, we all look like a box of crayons."

Xtreme sighed then said,"Give it up Vince. My friends aren't your slaves anymore and you're outmatched. We can end this peacefully right now."

Crave chuckled then said,"Like I'm gonna give up. I haven't gotten avenged my sister yet. Now with this, I can." as he turned to the riders and held up the Xtreme dopant memory.

"Another gaia memory?",Shift questioned.

"Not just any gaia memory.",Crave said while pressing the button on the memory in his hand, causing it to say in a distorted, gravely voice,"**XTREME!**"

"Oh that can't be good.",Vega said before he and Split charged towards Crave, with Ryu-O and Yuki following suit.

A wave of toxic green energy knocked the advancing riders back, a snarling fit of laughter erupting as a horrid blend of Crave's dopant form and Xtreme's Ultimate form emerged from the cloud of aura that still swirled around the dopant. The new form that stood before them was a color swapped version of Ultimate Xtreme, with a deep sickly green in place of the vibrant red and the form of Crave practically bursting from the seems.

The claws that Xtreme received from the Yuki memory clung to his own and the wings gifted by Gale hung like a tattered cloak over his shoulders. A steady pulsing of green fire was leaking from the palms of his hands in the place of Ryu-O's fire blasters while while far heavier shin guards than the ones normally granted by Rock gripped onto his calves.

All the riders had surprised expressions on their faces under their helmets then Xtreme said,"Vega, what in the holy hell is that?!"

"And WHY the fraggity frak does it look like Superstar's United Ultimate Xtreme form?!" Tara asked immediately after. "Geez that's a mouth full! Who in the hell names these things?!"

"Well ya see, and I'm just going off my past experiences. He may have actually been the dark rider that I tracked and not your friends.",Vega said in a slightly fearful tone.

"From your past experiences, how do we beat this thing?",Ryu-O said while readying his buster sword.

"Usually just fighting them and winning works. However I should mention that having a monster become a dark rider is something that's only happened on two other occasions.",Vega said.

Crave growled then he looked at the riders in front of him before stalking towards the group. Gale pulled her Gale slicer off her ankle and charged at Crave along with Rock, who had his hammer in hand. Rock swung his hammer at Crave while Gale slashed at him but the monstrous man caught both and smirked. Crave heated the weapons, causing both riders to let them go, then he used Rock's hammer to smash Gale in the side before using Gale's slicer to slash Rock several times. Crave then threw both weapons into the air before he shot Gale and Rock in their torso's with his toxic green flames; causing both riders to go back many feet. The beating by Crave shattered their rider forms, knocking them out cold as they hit the ground.

"Tara!",Ryu-O said as he shot towards Crave with Yuki following after and throwing three kunai towards Crave. Crave swatted the kunai away then evaded a slash from Ryu-O. Ryu-O slashed at Crave several more times before his buster sword was caught and ripped from Ryu-O's hand by Crave. Tossing the sword far over his shoulder, Crave then slashed Ryu-O's chest at a lightning speed many times, breaking his rider form before backhanding him away.

It was then that Yuki spotted an opening, rushing up to Crave ready to strike only for him to vanish from her sight. Yuki took a defensive stance and tried to look out for Crave but he sped around her while slashing her with his claws. He then used the velocity of his speed to propel a powerful kick into Yuki's stomach, breaking her own rider form and causing her to fly into Ryu-O and the two tumbled on the ground together at a forced that knocked the both of them out cold as they collided with one another.

"I always thought the two of you looked good together," Crave managed a laugh.

His smirk did not last forever, as it was wiped from his face the moment he heard determined shouts coming from behind him. He spun around just as Shift and Split were about to strike him with their weapons. Crave gritted his teeth as he grabbed both women by their arms and spun them around rapidly before sending them into the air and shooting them with his toxic green flames. Split landed on their back and writhed in pain as they reverted to their civilian form, Shift meanwhile was knocked out cold the moment her rider form was shattered by Crave, landing on the ground beside Split.

"See!? Nothing can stop me now!",Crave roared to all the riders. "I have power! And soon, YOU will have nothing!"

"**XTREME! UNITY RIDE:VEGA!**"

"We'll see who has nothing Vince," Xtreme said in a saddened tone as he pulled X-Calibur from his chest. "After we're done here."

Xtreme, now in his Ultimate form, and Vega, now in his united form, readied themselves with Vega saying,"Okay you hurt my wife, I kill you."

"No killing Vega.",Xtreme reminded Vega.

"You don't wish to kill me?" Crave gawked at him, pointing to the defeated riders, "Did you not see what I did your friends!"

"If I kill you Vince, that won't change anything," Alex told him, "Even so, you hurt my friends and countless more. No matter what, I will stop you."

Crave looked at him then lifted his arms while growling,"Come on then! Try your best!"

Vega and Xtreme charged at Crave and punched him in the chest, pushing him back slightly. Crave snarled, cracking his neck while gripping his stomach with only a simple wince, "That all the two of you have"

Vega and Xtreme gasped, the two riders looking to each other with a nod. They began attacking Crave with a flurry of attacks. With a wince and a growl Crave blocked Vega's fist with one arm and grabbed Alex's sword with the other. Staring the both of them down with a glare, he simply tossed them both back jabbed the two riders in their chests before slashing them across their stomachs. The two riders stumbled but Vega quickly regained his footing and threw a punch at Crave. Crave easily caught the punch then grabbed Vega by his throat.

"Oh shit," winced Vega as he gasped for air, clawing at Crave's arm.

"There is nothing more annoying.. Than the sound of your voice… is there?" snarled Crave and tightened his grasp around Vega's throat, before throwing the rider to the ground rather hard then stomping his head in. He breathed with relief as Vega stopped moving. "Finally.. Some peace of mind."

"**XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Roared from above as Xtreme came crashing down upon Crave with a fully charged rider kick.

"Idiot," Crave sucked his teeth, catching Xtreme by his foot and whipping him into the dirt before tossing into the air before flying up and kicking him down to the ground.

"GAHH!" winced Xtreme as he reverted into his Star Runner form and coughed in pain as Crave got off of him and knelt down to look him in the eye before grabbing the boy's face.

"Finally," Crave growled,"I am going to show you EXACTLY the pain you forced onto me Alex Darwin!"

Xtreme looked him in the eye, breathing heavily as he balled a hand into a fist, "Then just kill me and be done with it already!"

"You don't get it… do you?" Crave asked, thrusting Xtreme back into the ground as he eyed Ashley, still knocked out on the ground. "And you won't… until you lose someone just as important as Sarah was to me."

"Vince! WAIT!",Xtreme clawed to his feet, only for Crave to back hand him into the dirt once again as he walked over to Ashley and threw her over his shoulder. The wings on his shoulders unfurled allowing Crave to take off into the air at top speed..

"IT'S NOT HER YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT DARWIN!" Crave called back to the ground, "I KNOW WHO TRULY OWNS YOUR HEART!"

Xtreme fell silent as Crave took off, chasing after Crave on foot only to stumble forward and fall to his face. The other riders, save for Cecelia and Vega, began to wake up from being knocked out by Crave.

"Well... that could've gone better," Tara groaned, rubbing herself over as she looked around with a blink, "Hey… what happened to Juicy Butt?"

"Vince took her… and he's going after Madison...",Xtreme said while beginning to walk normally. "Now if you don't mind… someone needs to run a sword through him."

Ryu-O put his hand on Xtreme's chest then said,"Hold on Alex, we have to make a plan before we try anything with Crave. He beat all of us, even you while you were in your most powerful form."

"Not my most powerful," Xtreme looked Carter in the eye, holding his hand out to him. "Now give me your memories. If I have United, I can get him before he hurts Madison and Ashley."

"So, you'd rather die while trying to save them?" Yuki chimed in, looking him dead in the eye, "Is that it?"

"Sounds about right for you," Cole let out a sigh, placing his hand on his shoulder, "but I'd kill you myself before I let you go throwing your life away."

"It is.",Vega said as he and Cecelia walked up to the group, with Vega being in his base form and his head still regenerating. "Let me be frank it's a bad plan all around, unless it involves me and Xtreme going in together."

"What do you mean?",Yuki questioned.

"I mean that I have a crazy idea that just may work against Crave or whatever his name is.",Vega said while standing beside Xtreme.

"Okay, so explain the idea.",Ryu-O demanded.

"Ah sorry, the idea I have only requires the guy covered in X's right here. You four peons stay back with Cecelia and do something.",Vega said before tapping Xtreme on his shoulder and walking away.

Xtreme looked at Vega then at his friends and said,"You guys stay back. We'll be alright." before he caught up with Vega.

As the two riders were walking together, Xtreme looked at Vega then said,"Uh Vega, what exactly is your plan?"

"My plan? Don't really have it all the way thought out but I know it needs that Xtreme memory of yours.",Vega said while looking at Xtreme briefly.

"Really?",Xtreme questioned.

"Yep, now time for me to ask questions. Example, who's Madison?",Vega asked.

Xtreme's face turned bright red under his mask, dodging Vega's gaze, "She's… she's a friend… and a very important one at that." He shot a glare at Vega, "which is one of the many reasons why Crave must be stopped." He said as a hint to get Vega back on track.

"Hehe, well allow me to give you some advice kid. No matter how much you are in love with someone, you must be able to let them go because you never know who God will send to make you better. Essentially, no matter what you feel; in relationship you must also think of the other party.",Vega said.

Xtreme paused for a moment, the faces of both Ashley and Madison appearing in the back of his head. "The other party…" Alex repeated under his breath.

Back at the top of the hill by the school, Tara crossed her arms and huffed. "FINE! We'll give Superstar and that clown half an hour." She said as she sat down on a rock, smirking a bit, "Then we'll rush in for the save. Ash and Mad Pad are our friends too, in case either of the boys in charge of this circus had forgotten!"

* * *

At a coffee shop, Madison was waiting to receive her order of tea with a sigh. She then looked down at her phone to see a picture of her, Alex, Ashley, Cole, Sarah and Tara. She choked up abit, a tear running down her face before locking her phone and shoving it back into her pocket.

She shook her head, smacking herself in the cheeks with both her hands, "Focus Maddy! You were right… You were in the right…" she gulped, feeling her heart sink. "Weren't you?"

An older woman stared back at her with a glare on her face and Madison's tea in her hand, "If I say yes, will you take your goddamn tea?"

Madison's face turned bright red, looking behind her to see that a line was forming behind her. "S-Sorry…" she muttered as she took the cup and shuffled away to a nearby booth with it.

Outside shop, Crave slowly made his way to the shop while having Ashley slung over his shoulder. His breath became heavier and heavier as he marched towards the shop, "Soon Sarah… my goal will be complete… Just you wait."

"And you say I talk too much.",Crave heard come from behind him, before Ashley was taken off of his shoulder by a violet blur. Crave growled then roared and caused green sound waves to knock the purple blur to the ground revealing Kamen rider Shinobi. Shinobi tumbled then reverted into Vega, who then said,"Part one of plan is complete."

Xtreme ran up to stand beside Vega then said,"Okay what's the other part?"

"Uh… haven't thought that far yet.",Vega admitted rather nonchalantly.

Xtreme immediately facepalmed then he sighed, "Dammit Vega!"

"What in the fuck?!" Ashley barked as she woke up on Vega's shoulder, "Did I seriously just get damseled?!" She squirmed in Vega's arms, "Put me down! Now!" She barked, Vega simply setting her down while Ashley brushed the dirt off her.

"Still trying to fight me even when I'm unstoppable. So typical of you Darwin," Crave huffed, turning to face the riders with a balled up fist. He narrowed his gaze upon Vega. "As for you, how are you alive when I smashed your head in?".

"I can regenerate dude. You ain't the first person to kill me, however you are the third person to actually smash my head in so there's a slight feat in that I guess.",Vega began rambling.

Crave growled then he darted towards Vega and Xtreme, grabbing them both by their necks and slamming into the wall of a building. Both riders jumped to the side to avoid getting their heads cut off. Xtreme then tried to kick Crave only his attack was caught by Crave who proceeded to slam Xtreme into Vega. This caused both riders to smash into the same wall.

With a frustrated huff, Crave then covered his fist in violent green flames before hurling a pair of powerful punches at both Xtreme and Vega, causing both riders to crash through the stone walls of a line of thankfully closed down shop together.

Crave let out a sigh, shaking his head, "Some people have no idea when to lay down and accept their fate."

"**SHIFT!**" Roared Ashley's driver as she regained her rider form and darted towards Crave, slashing at him with her warglaives which Crave simply caught with his hand.

"And YOU have no idea how to let go!" Ashley told him.

Crave simply stared at her, holding her in place, "You think you can beat me on your own?"

"Hell no," she broke the clash and leapt back, "but I can stall ya until those boys and get their shit together."

Crave gawked at her, raising a brow, "You have that much faith in them, after what they pulled?"

"They might be a pair of idiots," Shift told him as she flared her wings out, "but they can get the job done when what's important to them is on the line. If you haven't figured that out, then you Vince are the true idiot."

Letting out a snarl, Vince darted toward Shift and clawed out her which due to his anger Shift was easily able to dodge. "I will… TEAR YOU APART!"

Shift smirked, landing on the other side of him, "I'm sure you will."

Meanwhile, several blocks away. Vega and Xtreme lay in a pile of dirt, rubble and what remained of an old store front.

"Vega..." Xtreme groaned in pain as the dust settled, standing himself back up. "whatever plan you have, please just get to it."

"Don't worry I've worked out the details finally," Vega told him. "Now, call your Xtreme memory here to you. Now."

"It won't work without the other riders though!" Alex told him "Even if I could, he'd just beat us like he did the last time!"

Vega grabbed Xtreme by his collar then said,"Just call the damn bird Alex!"

With a gulp, Xtreme nodded as he stuck out his hand. With a caw, the Xtreme memory flew into Xtreme's hand. "Here it is," he held out the memory to Vega, "Now what?"

"Now we fuse.",Vega said while taking out his unity ride card.

"Wait, what are we doing?!",Xtreme questioned.

"I'll explain later. Right now, FUSION!",Vega said as he drew back his arm that held the unity rider card in it.

"Wait a sec, VEGA!",Xtreme shouted in caution as Vega smashed his unity ride card and the xtreme memory together. This caused a huge sphere of red, green, black and silver energy to engulf the two riders and destroy the building they were in.

Crave saw the sphere of energy and shielded his eyes as it blinded the monster.

The sphere of energy continued to move around until it stopped and dissolved into the air with a tall figure stood where it once was. This figure could barely be made out as they were shrouded in light, with only a red outlined green X being visible. However as the light faded it was soon revealed to be a perfect blend of Vega's base form and Xtreme's Ultimate form, with the main body, shin guards and gauntlets of Vega and the underbody suit of Ultimate Xtreme. One of each of their pauldrons covered both shoulders while Vega's cape pulled the entire new form together. The helmet meanwhile was entirely its own, completely black save for a green visor lined with red in the shape of an X with a V shaped crest of the same colors only in reverse colors directly above it. A red star could be seen on the left side of the helmet while the green face of a demon was emblazoned on the right.

This figure looked at themselves then said in a voice that was a combination of Vega's and Xtreme's,"Hmm, this feels new and quite invigorating."

The figure then disappeared from where he stood, with a small cloud of dust being where he once stood.

Back with Crave, Crave punched Shift in the gut and she crashed into a bench and reverted into Ashley and coughed up some blood. Crave walked up to Ashley and had his claws readied then he said,"When you get to hell Ash, tell them to make room." before swinging his claws down towards Ashley.

Suddenly, the figure appeared in between Ashley and Crave and caught Crave's wrist. Crave gasped then he looked at the figure as the figure said,"Didn't your mother ever teach you that a gentleman doesn't hit a lady."

The figure then punched Crave in the chest, causing the monster to skid back a few feet. Ashley blinked in amazement then she said,"Alex?"

The figure turned his gaze to Ashley and said,"Not entirely. I am the outcome of Xtreme and Vega fusing together. I wonder what I should be called like this?"

"A fusion?",Ashley questioned.

"Hmm, Xtreme deals with the history of his world while Vega deals with the history of riders.",The figure said while putting his hand on his chin. The figure then snapped and said,"Eureka, I know what."

"I don't care what you call yourself, just die!",Crave shouted as he charged at the figure. The figure easily blocked Crave's claws then punched him back once again before saying,"I am the miraculous fusion of Xtreme and Vega, Kamen Rider Aeon. Now shall we begin our 'bout."

Crave roared at Aeon then charged towards him at an alarming speed. Aeon evaded a punch from Crave then blocked two more attacks before parrying one and countering it by punching Crave across the face. Crave stumbled to the side and growled before turning his gaze to Aeon, only to have the rider disappear from his sight. Aeon appeared in front of Crave and kneed him in the chin before palm striking Crave in the chest, causing him to fly back into an abandoned building. Aeon chuckled slightly then he looked up as Crave flew into the air and looked down upon him.

Aeon simply began levitating then said,"I didn't think we'd take this to the skies, but it brings me much joy to do so."

Aeon then flew towards Crave and the two clashed in the air, going higher and higher. Ashley blinked several times then said, "Okay this is officially the weirdest day of my life."

* * *

In the skies, Aeon and Crave charged at one another and clashed again. Crave punched Aeon three times, with Aeon blocking the hits. Aeon then kicked Crave in the side then punched the monster in the face twice. Crave slashed Aeon five times then shot a beam of energy towards Aeon, who flew away from it. The beam caused explosions throughout the air and Crave growled in frustration.

Aeon then came around and punched Crave across the face then kicked him in the back. Crave flew then caught his balance and fired a torrent of raging green fire towards Aeon, who flew towards Crave while evading the torrents. Aeon then had black and red energy cover his fist and he punched Crave in the stomach, causing a pillar of black and red energy to shoot of Crave's back while Aeon said,"X-act punch!"

Crave went hurdling above Aeon while spinning uncontrollably. Aeon then crossed his arms in front of him, causing green and silver energy to become an aura around him, before thrusting his arms into the air hitting Crave with a surging pillar of green and silver energy. Aeon shouted,"V-rizer!" as he did this attack.

Crave regained his balance then let out a savage roar while firing a beam of energy from his mouth, causing explosions all around him which could be seen from the ground. Aeon flew around each of the explosions while saying,"Seems he's become nothing more than a savage beast, how unsightly."

Crave roared then tackled Aeon towards the ground.

On the ground, Ashley, Carter, Cole, Tara, Shiore, and Cecelia were looking at the sky, wondering how the fight was going. Cecelia then saw something coming towards the ground at a rapid pace and said,"Look."

The group looked and saw as Aeon and Crave fought while they plummeted towards the earth.

Crave clawed at Aeon until Aeon got behind Crave and pushed the beast towards the ground, which made Crave crash into a parking lot and make a large crater. Aeon landed gently on the ground then looked over his shoulder to see Ashley and the other come slightly closer. The group stopped at the edge of the parking lot and Tara saw Aeon before saying,"Who's that?"

"He calls himself Aeon and he said he's a fusion of Alex and Vega.",Ashley said. Carter, Shiore, Tara, and Cole gained surprised and questioning looks while Cecelia changed to her Lia personality and clapped happily.

"YOU BRATS!" A voice roared from within the crater, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Aeon then turned to the crater as a heavily damaged Crave jumped up from it and let out a powerful and rage filled roar. Crave growled and snarled then saw Aeon and let out a roar that caused the winds to pick up, even causing Ashley and company to go back slightly.

Aeon stood still and let out a sigh then said,"Guess I shouldn't prolong this any longer."

Aeon then had energy projections of Xtreme's Ultimate form and Vega's United Form appear beside him before they appeared on either side of Crave and held him in place. Crave roared and tried to break free but found that he couldn't. He then looked up to see Aeon flying into the air with green, silver, red, and black energy covering both his boots. Aeon then came crashing towards Crave in a drop kick position, with energy projections of Xtreme's Star Runner form and Vega's Base form on either side of him doing their rider kicks.

"Aeon Millennium Crash!" cried the rider as all three rider kicks connected with Crave's chest ,Aeon flipping away from Crave the moment his attack hit its mark and landing with his back to the monster. Crave roared then fell forwards before exploding.

Aeon turned around and saw Vince unconscious with the Xtreme dopant memory and the Crave memory shattered near both of his hands. Aeon sighed then said,"That puts this to a close."

Aeon then turned to Ashley and the others as they came up to him. Carter and Shiore had impressed expressions on their faces while Cole asked,"So, you're Alex and that Vega guy fused together?"

"Yes. Speaking of which.",Aeon said to Cole. Aeon then looked at the driver on his waist and grabbed either side before pulling it apart until he disappeared, with Xtreme and Vega replacing him.

Xtreme looked at his Xtreme memory while Vega looked at his unity ride card then the two looked at one another before Vega said,"That was so damn COOL!"

"Yeah… it was something alright..." Xtreme said, clearly dizzy from the whole thing as he pointed a finger at Vega. "However! Mind giving me a quick heads up BEFORE we do something like that?!"

"I told you I had a plan.",Vega told him.

"A plan you had not thought out fully!" Xtreme barked back at Vega.

"Okay I'll give you that.",Vega said. He was then pounced on by Cecelia, who hugged him tightly while saying in her Lia personality,"Oh honey I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

Cecelia then switched to her Cece personality and punched Vega in the chest while saying,"You fucker! Why didn't you tell me you had plan like that?!"

"If I had told you you'd be pissed, if I didn't tell you you'd be pissed. It's a lose lose situation for me.",Vega said while reverting to being Andrew.

"Damn right it is! Oh you are so screwed! Having me, your wife, worry like that for the seventh time.",Cecelia shouted. Andrew then put his arm around Cecelia's waist and pulled her closer before kissing her passionately. Cecelia drew her fist back then let it fall to her side as she and Andrew began to make out with one another.

Carter stared at the scene in front of him, his eyes drifting over to Shiore as Vega's words from earlier played back in his mind. "Wouldn't hurt for you to loosen up a bit, get with the chick you obviously like."

Shiore looked to him, raising a brow, "What?"

"Nothing," he told her, returning his gaze to Cecelia and Vega in front of him, "just a passing thought."

"Aw, how cute!" Tara sang clapping her hands together as a result of Vega and Cecelia, before glaring at them, "Too cute. COLE! You, Kat and I have to work to top this!" she told him, holding her hands up in the shape of a picture frame around Vega and Cecelia, "You got me?!"

Cole laughed, placing his hand on Tara's shoulder, "Can't we just focus on how we are already?"

Xtreme reverted into Alex and said,"Wow, if only my girl troubles could go away that easy.",Alex said.

"It comes with age dude.",Andrew said while looking at Alex. Cecelia made Andrew face her then she authoritatively said,"Don't you ever stop kissing me while we're making out." before resuming their make out session.

Ashley stared at Crave on the ground, letting out a huff as she knelt down in front of him, "So… what do we do with him? Just lock him up again?"

"I say you kill him. If you want I'll do it.",Andrew said between kissing Cecelia and taking out his revolver.

Ashley simply glared at him, "You.. you do know he is my Ex's Brother.. Right? Besides, killing someone who can't fight back anymore just doesn't sit well with me."

"Oh, well then. Eh killing him still sounds like the best option to me but it's you guys' call not mine." Andrew said as he and Cecelia pulled away from one another.

On cue, a cop car arrived on scene and Marcoh came out of it. "I'll handle it from here," Marcoh told the group, cuffing Vince tighter than before, "I'll make sure he doesn't get out.. Not again anyway." He stared at Vega and Cecelia for a moment, then reached into his pocket, "Oh yeah… before you run off or anything, the Chief told me to give you both these." He handed them a pair of badges. "After what you've done here today, the pair of you are always welcome here. So I guess you're now heroes of this city, whether I like it or not."

Andrew and Cecelia looked at their badges then Andrew said,"Thanks dude. Also no hard feelings about you tasing us."

"Do it again and I'll kick your,",Cecelia started to say in her Cece personality but quickly switched to her Lia personality and said,"Cool! We're now cops."

"Kinda ironic considering I'm a criminal in some galactic dictatorships. At least I was before I killed the dictators that is. Anyway, we gotta get going.",Andrew said while clapping his hands, which made his tardis appear a few feet away from the group. Andrew and Cecelia walked over to the tardis and Andrew said,"Oh wait, before I forget. Alex, catch these." as he tossed two objects over his shoulder.

Alex caught the items and examined them to see that they were gaia memories with one being Vainglory and the other being Violent. Alex then looked towards Andrew, who was in the door of his tardis, and asked,"How do you? What are these for?"

"They're for you dude. You need a final form that isn't reliant on your friends. At least that's what I think. See ya around Xtreme.",Andrew said before closing the door to his tardis. The tardis then began disappearing from where it stood, leaving the Xtreme riders by themselves.

Alex stood there as the other Xtreme riders came up to him, Cole and Tara placing their hands on his shoulders. "Think we'll see them again?" Cole asked.

"I hope not," Shiore said with a huff as she glared at the space the tardis once was, "I don't trust them as far as I can throw them."

Alex suddenly threw his arms around all his friends, pulling them as close as he could. "Trust him or not, I'm glad he was here when he was.." he cried as tears began to run down his face. "Otherwise… you all might not be."

Ashley stood off to the side with Marcoh, grinning a bit only to catch a glimpse of Madison behind a mailbox. "Marcoh.." Ashley spoke with a choke in her voice, "this is a good end.. right?"

Marcoh let out a sigh, patting Ash on the shoulder, "No matter what, I'll always think it is."

Ashley nodded, her smile returning a bit, "Yeah… I hope you're right."

As this went on, Joel watched from the shadow of a dark alley gripping his Inertia memory within his fist. He was about to step forward when a pale blue butterfly flew down from above and landed on his shoulder, Joel staring at it and letting out a small sigh. "I know Alice…" Joel sharply swallowed as he looked back out of the alley towards the riders, "I know what I must do.. Now more than ever."

* * *

In the Tardis, Andrew walked up to the console and said,"So babe, where should we go next."

"We should go to our bedroom so you can make up for worrying me again."Cecelia said seductively in her Cece personality. Andrew turned to his wife and said,"Now I can get down with that."

"I knew you would.",Cecelia said as she got closer to her husband and stood on her tiptoes in order to kiss him. Andrew kissed Cecelia back and put his arm around her waist and the two pulled away from one another and smiled before they heard someone say,"So that's what you're capable of."

Andrew and Cecelia looked to the door of the tardis and saw Warz standing there.

"I must say, I'm impressed and disappointed at the same time.",Warz said.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?",Andrew said while gaining a protective demeanor while putting Cecelia behind him.

"I'm Warz, a man who has come far to meet you Vega.",Warz said.

"Well then make an appointment when I start giving a shit. For now get off my ship.",Andrew said while reaching for Warz. Suddenly, Andrew was frozen in place and Warz looked at him while saying,"However I believe you can be so much more."

"Get away from my husband asshole!",Cecelia yelled as she threw a punch at Warz, only to be frozen in place just like Andrew. Warz smirked at the girl then he said,"You are also intriguing madam."

Warz then put his hand on Andrew chest, causing a green sphere of energy to appear in his hand. Wars held the sphere and waved his hand around it while saying,"Let's start you a new dear Vega. No Burnout form, no United form, one monster form and your rider powers are limited as well." He then put the sphere of energy into Andrew's chest then snapped his fingers, causing Andrew to fall onto his back unconscious.

Warz then looked at Cecelia and put his hand to her chest, causing a half crimson and navy blue sphere of energy to appear in his hand. Warz simply looked at the sphere then tore it apart causing the halves to become their own separate spheres. Warz then put the sphere's into Cecelia and said,"Let's see how you fair being like this." before snapping his fingers, causing Cecelia to fall back and land on Andrew unconscious.

Warz smirked then he said,"Now let's put you in a new world just for you." as a portal opened under Andrew and Cecelia, sucking them both in before closing. Warz smirked then he said,"As for this ship, it is no longer needed." as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. THe tardis then began imploding on itself until it was gone completely.

* * *

**Hello there people. Firstly I wanna thank my good friend Guncannon109 for allowing me to make this story with his characters and allowing me to contribute to his awesome story. Seriously if you haven't read any of the Xtreme stories, treat yourself. **

**Anyway, I also want to say that your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. That's right my first ever rider Vega is making a comeback in a new story called Kamen Rider Vega Requiem. It shall be out as soon as I get around to making, so you will probably have to wait for a bit. **


End file.
